


Remember Remember the Fifth of November

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Series: The Devil is an Englishman [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fireworks, Fluff, Gen, Guy Fawkes Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: Trixie finds out about another British tradition, and Lucifer is once again invited to the Decker house to celebrate.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Moningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Mazikeen
Series: The Devil is an Englishman [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1297868
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105
Collections: Lucifer and Chloe





	Remember Remember the Fifth of November

**Author's Note:**

> A tad late in the UK, but I wanted to write a Bonfire Night fic because it's one of my favourite British traditions.

When Trixie’s new classmate told her about the British tradition of bonfire night, she knew she had to ask her mom if they could do one for Lucifer. She brought it up on the way back from school a few days before.

"Mom, you remember how Owen said about Pancake Day and we did it for Lucifer? He told us about another holiday today and I think it would be nice to do it again."

"What holiday is this one, Monkey?"

"Bonfire Night! They do fireworks and build a big fire and stuff. It sounds like fun."

"That does sound like fun, but we can't do fireworks."

"Owen said there were indoor fireworks, and that nobody was gonna mind if you set those off cause no one else could see them and they’re quiet."

"I can't guarantee anything, but I'll ask Lucifer if he wants to come over."

"Thanks Mom!"

Lucifer responded to her texts saying he would join them at their apartment on the evening of November the fifth and the night was set, much to Trixie’s delight.

\---

Lucifer turned up at about 5pm on the 5th, shopping bags in hand.

"Detective! I brought food and fireworks." he said as he set the bags down on the kitchen counter.

"We can’t set off fireworks, Lucifer. I told you that."

"These are indoor fireworks, Detective, so there will be no starting wildfires or disturbing the neighbours. They’re not as exciting as proper fireworks, but you have to work with what you have."

Chloe’s reply was interrupted by Trixie rushing out of her room and attack-hugging Lucifer.

"Lucifer! You came!"

"Of course I did, you invited me, did you not?"

"What’s in the bags?"

"Ingredients and pans to make cinder toffee and bonfire toffee, parkin, sausages and buns, and indoor fireworks. You enjoyed helping make pancakes last time, so I thought you may want to help with the sweets."

"Yes please!"

Maze came downstairs as Lucifer unloaded the bags and put the sausages in the oven, Trixie bombarding him with questions.

"Why do you celebrate Bonfire Night? What’s it about?"

"In 1605, a group of men tried to blow up Parliament and kill the king because they were persecuting Catholics. Bonfire Night celebrates that they were caught." he replied, keeping it simple and leaving out any of the gory details because he knew the Detective would disapprove.

"What happened to them?"

Maze leaned forwards with a grin at her question.

"They were executed. Hung, drawn, and quartered, so they were dragged to the execution site, hung until they were almost dead, and then they cut-"

"Maze! That’s enough." Chloe interrupted, before she could get into the details.

"You’re no fun, Decker." Maze complained before mouthing 'later' to Trixie.

Her attention was quickly taken by Lucifer and making candy, and together they measured and heated the ingredients, pouring the hot bonfire toffee mixture into a greased tray to set before turning their attention to the cinder toffee. Once that mixture was amber coloured, Lucifer handed Trixie a small bowl of pre-measured bicarbonate of soda to tip in as he mixed.

The mixture foamed up immediately, continuing to bubble as Lucifer scraped it into the other tin. The toffees were left to set while Lucifer set up an area for the fireworks.

By the time they had finished eating, the toffees were cool and Trixie gleefully helped smash the slabs into bite-sized pieces. Lucifer sliced the parkin before they turned off the lights and began the fireworks.

They were little more than coloured flames and miniature sparklers, but Trixie was still entranced as they munched through the candy and cake. After a few fireworks had been lit, Chloe caught Lucifer leaning in to explain what metals and minerals created the colours and sparks.

It wasn’t long before all the fireworks had been lit, burnt, and properly disposed of, and they decided to settle in for a movie for the rest of the evening. Trixie chose Tangled, and wedged herself between Lucifer and Maze to watch, Chloe on Lucifer’s other side.

"What did you think, urchin? The fireworks are usually more on the scale of your Fourth of July celebrations, and there’s a bonfire, but that seemed a tad inadvisable while the whole state is a fire waiting to happen."

"I liked it! Bonfire toffee is really good!"

"I'm glad you liked it. Maybe one day I can take you and your mother to a proper display in England." he mused.

"I’d like to do that someday, Lucifer." Chloe replied, with a small smile and a soft kiss pressed to his cheek. He managed not to blush this time as they turned back to the movie, but still wound an arm around her as she leant into his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonfire toffee is a hard black toffee made with molasses, cinder toffee is honeycomb, and parkin is a sort of gingerbread cake type thing made with oatmeal.
> 
> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
